Frohe Ostern, Alles
by Yuki Snow and Silver Ganymede
Summary: Shigure being a pain, pocky sticks, that darn rat, and Momiji in a bunny costume. How much weirder can this day get? Not much, Kyo thinks. Happy Easter 2006!


_**(A.N Hia, it's Yuki Snow and Silver Ganymede here. We hope you like our attempt at an Easter drabble!)**_

Frohe Ostern, Alles  
By Yuki Snow and Silver Ganymede

I usually like Sundays; it's the only day of the week where there's no school, no chores, no shopping, and lots of free time for me to train to beat that damn rat, but today I just feel like lying in bed for a while and doing nothing. Everyone's got to have a break once in a while, right? I lay back down and try and drift off to sleep, but as soon as I do I find myself being woken up.

"Kyoooo-kuuuuuuuun!" a loud voice yells right in my ear. Damn, I hate it when people do that! They just can't be quiet, can they?

"Shut the hell up and get lost," I reply, not bothering to reach out and punch the annoying mutt, aka Sohma Shigure. God, that dog was annoying as hell.

"But Kyo-kun, we have visitors!" Shigure seems way to enthusiastic for it to be anything good in my opinion. Today is gonna suck, I just know it.

"I don't get a damn; now get out before I make you go take a visit to the nearest hospital."

"Sheesh, touchy aren't we?" Shigure mutters. "Or would you rather I tell everyone about what you were doing last weekend?" An evil little smirk makes its way onto Shigure's face.

Oh shit... I sit back up immedeatly. Last weekend I went out drinking with Haru... and the whole thing turned into a bit of a disaster. Shit. I do not want the stupid dog telling everyone about that, especially not Ayame because of his stupid habit of telling random people off the streets things they don't need to know. Yep, today already sucked.

"Alright, fine, I'll be down in a minute." I mumble, getting up, glaring the entire time, proving my point that at the time, he was the person I hated most in this world.

"I knew you'd see sense eventually," Shigure smirks at me. I glower at him as he turns away and walks out of my room. Oh, how I hate him.

Five minutes later I find myself dressed, half awake and down in the front room. Shigure, Tohru-kun and the rat are down there, along with someone else... Momiji. And he happens to be wearing the stupidest outfit I've ever seen, even on him...and _that_ is saying something.

Okay, one: What in the hell is Momiji doing here, and two: Why on Earth is he dressed as a bunny rabbit? I mean I know he's the rabbit and all, but seriously, isn't this taking it a bit too far? I looked over and saw Shigure staring at Momiji, his eyes wide and glazed over. I wonder what he's thinking…on second thought, I don't want to know...whatever goes on in the idiot dog's mind would be enough to scar any sane person for life, or…well…I guess we don't want to think about the other possibility.

The rat nudged Shigure in the ribs, and the perverted dog's face returns to normal... well, as normal is he can be, that is. Momiji smiles at us again, and Tohru beams back at him. Then rabbit-boy pulls something out from behind his back, and I almost dread to think what it might be; Momiji's 'presents' are usually... strange, to say the least.

"Here" Momiji grins, holding out a basket full of pocky sticks. "I have presents for you all." That grin is _way_ too unnerving for me. Can't I leave yet? I rolled my eyes at my own scaredy-cat thoughts. Tuh, scaredy-cat: nice one Kyo.

"Thank you, Momiji-san," Tohru smiles. I reach out and grab one; I mean, why should I let the mutt and the rat eat them all, hmmm? The one I've picked has a green coating; I wonder what it is...

'Well, there's only one way to find out,' I think.

"Kyo-kun, I really wouldn't eat that if I were you," Momiji warns, pointing to the pocky I've taken. Ohhh, just the look on his face makes me want to spite him and eat it. So, guess what? I will!

"I eat whatever I want," I snap back as I shove the pocky into my mouth. It's only as I'm eating it that I comprehend why he'd told me not too eat it. "What the hell did you put in this?" I yell at Momiji, who I must have scared the crap out of, considering he's now backing away from me.

"Leeks…" he mutters, not really wanting to say anything as far as I could tell.

"Baka neko, you shouldn't be swearing at people like that," Yuki sneers. Like I'm going to listen to a single word he says. I roll my eyes again, but this time, there was more anger in it than I had when I did the same thing a while ago.

"Shut up, baka nezumi," I growl, and he glares at me. Next think I know I've been sent flying into, no through, the goddamn wall. Now that's it. I am not taking this!

I look up, glare at Yuki, and look towards Shigure just in time to see him sigh and throw his stupid evil smirk my way. I…hate…this…

"What are you sighing about?" I snap at the mutt, glowering at him too.

"I just wish you two would stop destroying my house, that's all." He looks like he's going to cry, but he's obviously faking it.

"Baka inu," I growl at him, continuing to glare at everyone and everything around me.

Silence ensues for many moments until Momiji decides it's time to break it.

"I have something to say to you all," Momiji beams. I stare at him in horror. Please say he hasn't done or gotten anything else; this is bad enough. I dread to think what kind of prank he may have pulled.

"Frohe Ostern, alles!(1)" Momiji yells at the top of his lungs, while he smiles that little annoying smile of his.

What the hell does that mean?

* * *

(**_1) In case you don't know, 'Frohe Ostern, alles!' means 'Happy Easter, everyone!' in German._**


End file.
